Midnight Snack
by Ondjage
Summary: Rogue can't sleep and decides to fix herself a bite to eat. Gambit seems to have an agenda of his own however... ROMY flavored oneshot.


A bitter draft had seemed to sweep the mansion by force.

Although, few of its inhabitants seemed to be in anyway fazed by it. It was growing late, into the wee hours of the night and most of the X-men found themselves asleep. Rogue was the sole exception. There was too much on her mind for her to even bother to think about the concept of sleep. What with finals and all…and the recent addition of the three no good acolytes.

Rogue curled her lips. One acolyte in particular had crossed her mind.

Sighing the girl made her way downstairs, careful not to awake her roommate, who looked very much at peace in her sleep. That girl could sleep through the Apocalypse.

Rogue wandered her way into the dimly-lit kitchen and sauntered toward the fridge. She started to rummage through the refrigerator, more curious than actually hungry. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well have a snack. She thought she deserved it. Mission after mission of saving humanity could really take its toll on a person, even a mutant.

"Rather late t' be fixin' y'self a midnight snack, eh _chere_?"

Rogue inwardly winced. She recognized that ever so annoying accent and at that exact moment she almost wished she could recall on Kurt's teleporting powers so she could high-tail it out of there. Or perhaps the power of invisiblity?

"What do _you _want?" she finally hissed in reply, shutting the refrigerator door a little more harshly than intended. She could only thank the angry blonde residing within the deepest recess of her psyche for that one.

"I jus' so happened t' be passin' by. Y're not de only one who can't sleep at night Rogue," Remy stated rather dismissively, absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well Ah'm goin' to bed then…"

Gambit was next to the girl in a flash, twirling a white strand of _her_ hair between _his_ fingers. She pulled away instinctively, frustrated and flustered.

He smirked and Rogue couldn't help but find it annoyingly sexy.

_'What? What am Ah thinkin'!?'_

She shook her head vehemently and had to force herself to look away from his piercing red on black eyes.

"Uh…could ya move?"

The Cajun's grin only broadened, causing Rogue even further frustration. He knew she was more than capable of swatting him aside, yet the thought never seemed to faze him.

"Ah mean it Swamp Rat! Beat it!" she said, this time a little more forcefully than before.

Remy leaned forward, causing Rogue to recoil into herself. He drew so close that their faces were a mere fingersbreadth apart. But just as suddenly as he had invaded her personal space, he abruptly pulled away, with an apple in hand. With a smirk he took a bite from the fruit, his eyes suggestively roaming over her figure before finally stopping to gaze lustfully into her blazing emerald eyes.

For some reason, Rogue had been expecting…or maybe even hoping…

Remy raised an eyebrow and Rogue realized she had let her thoughts spill out onto her face.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Were y' expectin' somet'in' else, _chere_?"

Rogue's cheeks burned a deep shade of crimson and she frowned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Y-yeah rahght Cajun. You wish!"

Remy chuckled and took another bite from the apple before setting it aside.

"Y're easier t' read dan a book Rogue."

The girl bristled but just as she opened her mouth to retort he was nearing her yet again, his face drawing dangerously close to hers.

"Get away from me," she muttered.

"Quit pretendin' y' don' like it!" Gambit insisted. "Remy knows what y're t'inkin'. Its obvious! Y' like me _chere._ I know it, and y' know it!"

"Get over yahself swamp rat and leave me alone. Ah ain't in the mood tah deal with yer stupidity."

Remy grinned, noticing how thick her accent got whenever she was around him. Maybe it was because she was always agitated near him. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Aw, y' wound dis poor Cajun."

Rogue crossed her arms against her chest and leaned into him, hoping the sudden advancement would cause him to recoil. Unfortunately for her he did no such thing. In fact, one might even say he looked somewhat enticed by her _forwardness_. Remaining as composed and smooth as ever he let another annoying grin crawl onto his face. Oh how Rogue would love to smack it off his face. Fortunately for Remy she had been taking sessions recently with the Professor to maintain the newly found anger she had absorbed from Carol Danvers.

"Ah'll admit…Ah don't hate you..."

Remy's face only succeeded in brightening at the confession.

"_Bien! _I knew y' couldn't hate _moi._"

"Yeah, but don't be gettin' any ideas! That don't mean Ah have tah like yah!"

"Why y' always go do an' dat _chere?_"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Y' know. Push'n' people away like dat. People only wan' t' get close t' y' so dey can help. Not everyone is anot'er Mystique, _mignonette_."

Rogue bristled slightly, wrinkling her nose.

"That isn't wahy…-"

"Don't lie to Remy. I see da way y' go an' treat everyone, keepin' 'em at a distance an' such."

He drew closer, uncomfortably so for Rogue. She backed right into the counter behind her once again. A sincere smile claimed Remy's face.

"I know y're afraid o' hurtin' people y' love, but dat don't mean y' go an' push 'em away."

"You don't know shit Cajun," Rogue snapped, fed up with his assumptions. He had no clue what she had to go through, how many times she had been stabbed in the back and how many times she had been used. Even by him no less!

Remy withdrew slightly, somewhat surprised at how tempered she was. He did not lose face however. She was a harmless pup baring her teeth in attempt to look fierce, nothing more. Rogue did not have the heart to beat him senseless, or at least he hoped she didn't.

"I do. Y' know, y' aren't de only mutant who can't control dere powers. Look at Cykes. He can't go anywhere wit'out a visor over dem eyes o' his."

It took a second before Rogue realized he was talking about Scott. Remy had a tendency, just like Logan, to make up nicknames for his comrades.

"Ah'd prefer that power any day," Rogue sighed.

Remy smirked.

"Maybe so, but dat wasn't exactly what I was gettin' at. Y'know, Remy here used t' have problems wit' his powers too."

"Oh?" she started, faking interest. Maybe she could find an opening and fly up to her room before he could protest. Or maybe Kurt would port into the kitchen for his usual cup of water like he did every other night. Or maybe God would be merciful to her for once and strike her down, thus ending her seemingly neverending torment then and there. She was never that lucky though. The Universe had it out for her for whatever reason.

"Yep. When I first developed my powers I couldn't go touchin' t'ings wit'out accidentally chargin' 'em."

Rogue faltered. Gambit smiled wryly, continuing.

"I couldn't touch anyone for a while…hell, I couldn't touch anyt'in'!"

Rogue lowered her head. She knew the feeling all too well.

"But den I got t' t'inkin'…"

"That couldn't have been a good sign," Rogue grinned.

"_Ha. Ha._ Y're a riot _chere."_

Truth be told, Remy was pleased to see a small smile flit across the girl's lips. It made him smile too, in spite of himself. It was rare for a geniune look of happiness to appear on the Southerner's face. She always seemed so depressed and moody, and the makeup didn't help matters.

"As dis Cajun was sayin'…I got t' t'inkin' dat mebbe if I jus' stopped concentratin' so much dat I would learn control over time."

Rogue saw where this was going. It was no different than what the Professor had told her countless times before. She focused too much on her powers. A mental block in her mind was the prime source of her lack of control.

"Well that's nahce and all that yah got control Rem-...Gambit," she corrected herself. "But Ah gotta go tah bed now. It's late and Ah'm tired."

Just as she tried to manoeuvre past him he grabbed her wrist, tugging her into his arms. She stiffened at the contact.

"Jus' calm down _petite_. Relax, and don't t'ink about y're powers."

"Ah can't just not think about 'em!"

"Sure y' can _chere._ Y' can do a lot of things." He winked before continuing. "Now close dose eyes," he ordered softly.

Rogue eyed him wearily.

"Gambit, Ah don't think-"

"Shhh," he said, pressing a gloved finger to her lips. "Don' t'ink. Jus' close y're eyes, _d'accord?_"

"Ugh...Fahne." Rogue sighed in defeat and shut her eyes. "But don't you try anythin' fishy!" she warned in an afterthought. Remy smirked.

"Never. Now relax," he murmured, drawing closer to her face. His voice has slipped to a mere whisper by now and Rogue could feel his breath against her skin. Her immediate instinct was to pull away, but her body refused to budge. Something about being so close to the Cajun was comforting. The warmth of his body eased her, and she liked the tingling sensation of his skin lightly pressing through her clothes as he grabbed her shoulders gently and angled her toward him.

She inhaled sharply.

The man smelt like cigarettes and southern spices.

Remy smirked slightly. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he fished out a silky strand of cloth. It resembled something like that of a scarf, and was a deep scarlet in color.

He brought it next to her face and gently pressed it against her mouth.

She let out a muffled cry of protest but by then Remy had already moved in an promptly plunged his tongue down her throat. She let out a small groan of defeat. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she loved every second of it. Her taut muscles slowly unravelled and for a second she thought that time itself must have been standing still as she melted into his strong arms.

Remy brought his hands down to her hips and straddled her thighs, using the counter to lean against. He felt a sense of satisfaction when she deepened the kiss, bringing her own hands to his waist so they could roam over his body. Slowly her delicate hands traced their way up his arched spine and finally found sanctuary in his mess of brown hair.

Rogue pressed herself closer against Remy. Who knew a girl who hadn't so much as kissed a boy in her life would be so, well, skilled in the department?

As if on cue, Kurt ported into the room. Rogue widened her eyes in surprise and let out a tiny squeak, extending her arms and abruptly shoving herself away from the Cajun.

Nightcrawler's eyes had also widened, to the point where they resembled gigantic yellow saucers.

"Vhat ze hell vere you doing to _meine schwester_!?" he cried, his tail beating against the air fiercely. It was interesting to note how, like his half sister, just how much more pronounced his respective accent became when he was agitated with something, or rather someone.

Gambit looked crestfallen, glancing at the confused Rogue and then to the blue furred creature standing aghast in the center of the room. Just his luck.

For a long moment silence consumed the three, until Remy LeBeau saw it fit to speak up on behalf of everyone.

"Dat was nice," he grinned slyly.

Rogue flushed in embarrassment. All she had wanted was a goddamn bite to eat! Was that so much to ask?

"Y-you…!" she stammered, pointing an accusing gloved finger at the Cajun. She glanced at the moist red scarf on the floor. She could still feel the taste of his lips lingering on her own. A look of disappointment seemed to overwhelm her when she finally realized the moment of ecstasy had come to an abrupt hault.

"Wahy did yah stop?"

Kurt let out a strangled cry and Gambit burst out laughing.

"Like, what's going on in here?" said a drowsy Kitty Pride as she phased through the wall opposite the kitchen entrance with a yawn.

Upon surveying the scene before her, she could only grin.

"Oh…"

Rogue's cheeks grew warm again.

"Whaddya mean 'oh'!? Nothin' is goin' on!" she declared hotly, trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty teased. "Then why is Kurt's fur all red?"

Rogue turned to see her half-brother, who she had sort of forgotten up until now. It was true. He seemed to be seething, and the fur around his cheeks was a deep shade of pink as Kitty had pointed out.

"Look, Kurt…it ain't what yah think…we were just…"

"Just vhat? Making out in ze kitchen?"

"_What!?_" Kitty rushed into the room, her face beaming. She was fully awake now it seemed. "You guys were making out? That's like so…"

"Disgusting!" Kurt sneered, recalling the image in his head. It kept replaying over and over and over…

Remy, who had remained unusually silent throughout the ordeal, spoke up once more. "_Non. _Not digustin' _mon ami._ It was de best t'ing dis Cajun has experienced in quite some time."

Rogue flushed again, and turned her head away, trying to hide the smile everyone knew was there.

Shadowcat giggled excitedly. Kurt simply shot her a look of pure disbelief. Was he the only one who thought that Gambit trying to take advantage of his sister was disturbing? Clearly!

"Ah-Ah'm goin' to bed!" Rogue stammered out quickly, literally flying toward the stairs to escape the situation. Kurt turned around and glared at Remy, who still looked smug.

"I svear, if you do anyzing to take advantage of her again I'll…"

"_Merde 'omme._ Don' worry. Remy ain't dat kind o' guy anymo'. 'Sides, she didn't seem t' protest t' much, _non?"_

Kurt muttered a something vile in German that Remy couldn't quite decipher before 'bamphing' from the room. Now only he and Kitty remained.

"So…," Kitty began slowly. "Are you two, like, gonna date now?"

* * *

_A/N: I know the idea of the scarf or cloth has been done a thousand times before, but I got my inspiration from the old cartoon series where Rogue uses her hand to put on Gambit's mouth and kiss him. So I'm not following the crowd completely. C:_


End file.
